Reverse
by Moonlightxxnight
Summary: Otabek Altin decide irse a vivir con su mejor amigo Yuri Plisetsky a rusia (aunque odia el frío) lo que no se espera es que el pequeño ruso—ya no tan pequeño, le esté coqueteando y llevando a la cama. [Yuribek] (two-shot) categoria k. (hot!)
1. parte 1

Era un día bastante frío en Rusia, los copos de nieve se deslizaban por las desoladas calles de San Peterburgo.

Un adolescente de cabellos rubios corría con apuro y rapidez; paró para tomar un respiro, luego de recuperar algo de oxígeno miró la hora de su reloj, 12:20.

Mierda.

Esperaba que el vuelo de su mejor amigo se retrasará, no quería que Otabek tuviera que esperar por él, especialmente con el clima que hacía ese día.

Yuri suspiró para luego seguir corriendo, hasta llegar al aeropuerto, sacó su celular para revisarlo, por suerte solo tenía un mensaje de su abuelo, quién le avisaba que ya estaba de camino al aeropuerto y él sería quien los llevará al departamento del ruso menor.

Guardo su celular, para luego buscar con la mirada al kasajo, después de media hora de merodear por el aeropuerto se encontró con Otabek, apoyado en el ventanal detrás de si, suspiro de nuevo acercándose a su amigo.

Se colocó justo al lado de Ota, apoyado en el ventanal, carraspea un poco antes de que el kasajo se percatara de su presencia.

—yo!—dijo Yuri levantando su mano con una sonrisa ladina, Otabek se quedó congelado unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza algo nervioso,—que estás esperando?, Vamos! mi abuelo nos espera afuera—mencionó Yuri mirando la ventana del aeropuerto; los copos de nieve se habían detenido, dándole pasó a la lluvia torrencial.

Otabek simplemente levanta el pulgar para luego tomar sus maletas y seguir los pasos del arisco gato hasta la camioneta del abuelo de Yuri, quien los esperaba dentro; Otabek se subió al automóvil sentándose en la parte trasera junto a su rubio amigo.

—Otabek!, Es un placer tenerte en rusia, Yura me ha hablado mucho de ti—dice el anciano con voz calmada y cansada, Otabek mira de reojos a Yuri, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—abuelo!—chilla Yuri haciendo un puchero adorable, su abuelo se ríe divertido, para luego encender el motor de la camioneta.

En todo el camino Otabek mira el paisaje de Rusia, el crudo invierno se refleja en la lluvia cayendo con estrépito, Beka siente sus manos, brazos y piernas temblar bajo el gran abrigo beige que lleva, a pesar de la calefacción de la camioneta se puede sentir el horrible frío calar los huesos.

Mira a Yuri de nuevo quién le sonríe un poquito, Beka también le sonríe un poquito, a pesar de que Otabek Altin odia el frío, podría estar en medio de una tormenta solo para ver el rostro feliz de Yuri.

—te gustará el departamento Beka, es un poco más cálido y tiene Wi-Fi, además el sofá es muy cómodo, quería uno de color negro, pero solo encontré Borgoña—dice animado Yuri acercando lentamente su mano a la de Otabek la cual tiembla, con suma lentitud acaricia los dedos del contrarió, Beka se queda sin aliento por un momento, olvidando como respirar al sentir los cálidos dedos de Yura acariciar su mano con delicadeza; Otabek intenta apartar su mano antes de que el rubio se de cuenta de que sus dedos tiemblan más de lo normal o que su respiración se cortó, pero antes de que haga algo Yuri ya tiene sus dedos entrelazados.

Otabek suspira con nerviosismo, mira al rubio de reojo, las mejillas del menor estan rojas, pero con una expresión sería y los ojos esmeralda mirándolo intenso. Oh mierda.

Beka no sabe cuánto va a poder aguantar, siente que en cualquier momento va a desmayarse o algo, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo al sentir el apretón en su mano, luego los dedos de Yura acariciando la palma de su mano. El rubio está siendo cruel, sabe lo que provoca en Otabek y se está burlando de él, o eso piensa el mayor.

—me encantaría verlo—dijo titubeante Otabek luego de un momento, por suerte o desgracia llegaron al apartamento que desde ahora compartirían Otabek y Yuri, al menos por una temporada. Aunque claro, Yuri se asegurará de que se queden allí toda su vida.

Los tres salen de la camioneta verde, Otabek y Yuri llevan las maletas dentro, mientras que el abuelo lleva una pequeña bolsa beige con pirotsky para que coman.

El departamento queda en el tercer piso, por suerte hay un ascensor bastante grande por el cual subir, lo malo: Otabek Altin odia los ascensores, lo hacen sentir nervioso e inseguro, siente como sus manos comienzan a sudar frío cuando el sonido del ascensor anuncia que está bajando. Joder.

Mira a Yuri para que esté le comprenda o lo ayude, o lo que apoye, o lo que sea; pero el menor le sonríe algo burlón, Yuri lo sabe, es malvado, un chico manipulador y malvado que está acostumbrado a que todo le salga bien o intentarlo hasta que salga bien. Yuri era así, decidido, pero mimado, arisco, astuto, una mala combinación porque solo lo hacía más perfecto.

Las puertas se abren, Yura y el abuelo suben al elevador, pero Otabek no da ni un paso hacía delante, solo se queda parado allí sintiendo el sudor frío recorrer su espalda.

—vamos Beka, que esperas?—cuestiona burlón Yuri con una sonrisa maligna y un plan malvado en su cabecita, Otabek camina estoico, con nerviosismo, el rubio presiona el tercer piso, el elevador comienza a subir y Otabek se siente mareado, Yuri le toma del brazo para que se acerque a él.

El rubio lo abraza con brazos fuertes, su maravilloso aroma llega a las fosas nasales de Otabek, mareandolo, el calor del otro lo arrulla como a un bebé, tiene ganas de quedarse allí por siempre, con esos brazos rodeándole, con manos temblorosas le devuelvo el abrazo y Yuri sonríe satisfacción e feliz, su plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba!.

—le tiene miedo a los elevadores—comenta Yuri a su abuelo quién los mira interrogando a su nieto con la mirada, pero luego simplemente asiente.

El ascensor se abre luego de unos segundos, segundos que aprovecho mucho Yuri, cuando tuvieron que separarse fue un verdadero tormento para el rubio, ¿Quizás debería mentir y decirles que se había echado a perder el elevador?, Quizas debió pensar en eso antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

El abuelo de Yura comenzó a toser bastante feo, Yuri lo miró con preocupación, con amabilidad el rubio decidió llevar a su abuelo a la camioneta, para que se fuera a su casa y pudiera descansar.

Al final se separaron y Otabek tuvo que entrar al apartamento B14 sólo, cuando entró Ota quedó bastante impresionado, la sala se componía de un largo sillón borgoña, un televisor bastante grande, una mesa de centro pequeña, abajo de ella una alfombra de color amarillo con un bonito dibujo de oso en el medio; el comedor de una mesa de madera con bonitos detalles en las patas, las sillas estaban forradas de piel borgoña; la cocina—la cual estaba a la derecha, tenía una bonita lámpara colgante de vidrio, un horno eléctrico, un lavavajillas, un refrigerador nuevo de color plata con un pin de gato.

Casi todo el departamento era de cerámica, pero las habitación (dos) eran alfombradas, una era de color azul, mientras que la otra era de color verde turquesa.

—esta será tu habitación, espero que te guste, estuve mucho tiempo pensando en cual sería el color de tu habitación—dice Yuri apareciendo detrás de Otabek con una sonrisa apuntando a la habitación pintada de azul, Otabek asiente.

—el azul es mi favorito—menciona Beka muy feliz por dentro, el apartamento le encantó, todo le que veía lo dejaba facinado.

—lo se—dice Yuri encogiéndose de hombro,—quieres que comamos los pirotsky de mi abuelo y luego nos demos un baño?—cuestiona Yuri tomando las manos de Otabek guiándolo de nuevo al pasillo donde el abuelo del menor les había dejado la comida en la mesita.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá borgoña y comenzaron a comer.

—se que rusia es muy fría, pero es un lindo país, tienes que ver las fuentes en la plaza, en las noches se iluminación como árboles de navidad—dice Yuri con una sonrisa echándose un pedazo de comida a la boca, Otabek lo imita asintiendo despacio, la verdad la idea de salir a la calle de noche, con el frío que hace no le parece muy atractivo a Ota, pero claro: por Yuri haría lo que fuera.

—mmm.. claro, lo que digas Yura—susurra Otabek, comiendo otro pedazo de pirotsky.

Luego de comer llega la hora del baño, Otabek toma una toalla de du maleta y su pijama, el cual consiste de una remera blanca e pantalón negro; el kasajo entra al baño de la derecha, mientras que Yuri al de la izquierda.

Ambos terminan considerablemente rápido, el frío comienza a hacerse cada vez peor, la noche se hace presente en el cielo, las estrellas no se ven tan bien, Ya que las nubes la tapan, Ota abre un poco la cortina de la sala viendo el panorama.

—es un día bastante feo—murmura Beka. Detrás de él aparece Yuri como un gato silencioso se acerca con cautela, mirando su presa con ojos brillantes.

Cuando está cerca pasa sus brazos por los costados de Otabek respirando su aroma varonil, apoya su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho. Joder, puede escuchar el corazón alterado de Otabek en su oído, su respiración agitada, lo iba a volver loco, tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Y..Yura?—cuestiona Otabek intentando moverse, pero solo logra que Yuri lo apreté más, suspirando.


	2. parte 2 (hot!)

Ambos se quedan allí un rato, cuando hace demasiado frío como para quedarse en la sala, Yuri guía a Otabek a su habitación, lo toma de la mano con firmeza. Yuri Plisetsky tenía decidido que su mejor amigo iba a dormir con él, ninguna protesta lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Yuri puso la calefacción a topé, se acostó en la cama esperando que Ota entendiera el mensaje, pero éste no se movió de la entrada de la habitación, sin saber bien que hacer, ¿Esa era algún tipo de invitación?.

—que esperas?, ven acá—llama Yuri con voz ronca haciendo espacio en la cama, para luego abrir las sábanas indicándole el espacio que usaría el kasajo.

Otabek pensó muchas cosas, todas confusas, con pasos temblorosos se acostó al lado del rubio, impregnandose del olor de Yuri; el rubio acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Beka, enredando sus pierna con las del mayor, cuando estuvo cómodo comenzó a ronronear feliz.

Ota quedó allí algo confundido, pero cómodo, el calor del cuerpo de Yuri comenzaba a hacer estragos en él, más cuando el rubio comenzó a frotarse contra él, oh dios.

—uh—jadeo. Yuri era el peor, era un pequeño gato malvado, sabía lo que hacía, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

—que pasa Ota?—pregunto burlón el rubio, besando la oreja de Otabek, iba a comérselo de eso no había duda, todo esto era parte de su plan, un plan que llevaba planeando desde que lo conoció, Beka iba a ser su esposo. Solo suyo, iba hacer que se quedará entre sus brazos por siempre, iba a acostumbrarlo a sus besos, hasta que no pudiera vivir sin ellos.

—uh, creó...creó que estás un poco cerca Yura—murmuro Otabek, osito dulce, Yura esta vez mordió su oreja, Beka gimoteó; osito dulce y tontito.

Ota se removió un poco intentando huir del calor abrumador y de las caricias, lo iba a volver loco, pero Yura lo acercó más y esta vez lo besó, no fue uno lento o suave, si no, uno hambriento y dulce.

Yuri se estaba comiendo la boca de Ota, estaba besándolo tan apasionadamente, chupando su labio inferior, mordiendo con fuerza, cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, se vieron obligados a separarse, pero no por mucho; Yura volvió a atacar los labios del kasajo esta vez más duro, chocando sus labios, una y otra vez, hasta que deslizó su lengua por la boca de Otabek lamiendo su boca lento, Beka lloriqueaba en silencio, simplemente dejando que Yura tuviera el control del beso, abrió su boca dejando pasar la lengua del rubio a su cavidad bucal. Yuri frotó su lengua con la del mayor de manera lenta e sensual. Sacaba su lengua, para volver a enterrarla en la maravillosa boca de Otabek.

Yura se separó de Beka solo para observar las mejillas sonrojadas del mayor, esa expresión algo confusa, pero seria que siempre llevaba y una mirada brillante, Yuri volvió a atacar los labios de Otabek, besándolo apasionadamente, sin poder detenerse o satisfacerse del sabor de la boca dulce del kasajo; iba a enloquecer.

Paso su mano está vez por las orillas de la camisa de Ota, acariciando con suavidad la piel canela del mayor, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, pero un hilo de saliva quedó entre los dos, suspiros, jadeos, gemidos reprimidos y gruñidos se escuchaban en la habitación.

—mio—dice Yura en un gruñido mordiendo el hombro derecho de Otabek con fuerza, enterrando sus dientes en la dulce piel, marcando su territorio como el tigre que era. Otabek solo pudo gritar, su mente estaba nublada y su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada toque del rubio.

Otabek aún seguía confundido y mareado, sin saber bien que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Yuri le quitó la camisa, en verdad era un gato intrépido.

—Yura...Yura, es..espera—intentó hablar el kasajo con voz entrecortada por los besos del ruso menor, que por cada palabra lo besaba o más bien lo comía.

—no voy a esperar más Otabek, te haré mío, mío—gruño Yura esta vez poniéndose encima de Ota, besando sus hombros, chupando y mordiendo, haciendo estremecer al kasajo.

Bajo a las tetillas de Otabek y lamió, pero por más que intentaba excitar a Beka, solo lograba que se pusiera más tensó ¿Quizás no era sensible allí?.

—Yura, me duele, porfavor—pidió Otabek con el ceño fruncido, pero Yuri seguía retorciendo las tetillas del mayor con insistencia.

Al final se rindió y prefirió bajar sus manos a los pantalones de Otabek, acariciando sobre la tela con brusquedad, Ota gimió ahogado, estaba duro, las caricias y los besos habían logrado que su cuerpo reaccionará; Yuri estaba contento con ello, significaba que al osito le gustaba aquel placer abrumador y que él también lo sentía, satisfecho acarició de arriba a abajo, haciendo que fuera incomodo, pues Ota se sentía algo pegajoso.

—porfavor—rogó Otabek pidiendo algo que ni el entendía del todo, pero parece que Yura si, pues bajo los pantalones del kasajo al igual que la ropa interior.

Otabek suspiró.

Yuri comenzó a acariciar esta vez el miembro de Ota directo, piel con piel, tan placentero, Otabek se estremeció bajo el tacto, arqueando su espalda; sintiendo como Yuri una y otra vez, bajaba y subía su mano proporcionando el apretón justo para que el pre-semen saliera.

—uff—suspiró Otabek, sintiendo como sudaba, la caricia seguía más y más rápido. Cuando Beka estaba por venirse, Yura se detuvo con malicia.

—aun no, te vendrás conmigo—reclamó Yuri con ese brillo divertido en sus ojos, malo y cruel.

Atacó de nuevo los pobres labios del kasajo, esta vez cuando Yura lo mordió logró sacarle sangre, el dolor y el placer de sentir los dedos del ruso tantear su testículo lo hizo gritar.

Otabek suspiró cuando Yura se separó de él, ambos se quedaron mirando intensamente, no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que él otro quería, ellos tenían una conexión inquebrantable.

—abre tus piernas para mí, bebé—susurró Yura tomando las rodillas de Otabek separándolas, el olor de Ota se intensifico en el aire logrando que Yuri se excitará más de lo que ya estaba.

Yura se inclinó besando el muslo derecho de Beka, luego mordiendo y chupando dejando una preciosa marca en la piel canela, el kasajo gimoteó, Yuri siguió con los besos por toda la piel que encontraba, luego fue hasta la otra pierna; mordiendo, chupando y besando el otro muslo, luego beso el glande de Otabek, pasando su lengua por el miembro viril, lámidas, mordidas suaves lograron que Beka se viniera en la boca de Yura.

El rubio escupió el líquido blanquecino en el estómago de Otabek, para luego limpiar sus labios.

—tsk, te dije que esperaras osito—gruño Yuri con voz áspera, chasqueando la lengua en frustración, mientras fruncía el ceño, se separó un poco del cuerpo de Otabek sacándose toda la ropa que llevaba encima quedando totalmente desnudo frente al kasajo, quién al ver el cuerpo tonificado de Yuri se sintió desfallecer.—ahora me toca a mí divertirme—dijo el ruso con voz llena de lujuria, sacando de su cajón un frasco de lubricantes y unos condones.

Otabek sintió su boca seca en cuanto comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de Yuri, quién al sentir las caricias volvió a atacar los labios del kasajo sin piedad; se separaron para tomar aire, Yura abrió el lubricante hechandolo en todo el abdomen de Otabek y en su miembro viril.

Un gruñido salió de los labios de el moreno al sentir los delicados dedos de Yuri juguetear con su entrada sintiéndolo, el dedo se deslizó lentamente en el agujero abriendose caminó, el rubio decidió agregar otro dedo al interior de Otabek.

Oh. Mierda.

Eso había dolido más que el primero, Otabek sintió el agudo dolor en su trasero y gimoteó despacio, temiendo que Yuri lo escuchará tapó su boca conteniendo el aliento, mierda, se sentía inquietó, aquella sensación en su interior se sentía mal.

Yuri sin darse cuenta del dolor del kasajo comenzó a mover sus dedos en el interior, de adentro hacia afuera y en un movimiento de tijeras, mientras que Otabek lloriqueaba en silencio el dolor agudo.

—estas bien?—cuestionó Yuri subiendo su rostro mirando la expresión de dolor del kasajo.

—si, solo...solo espera—dijo Ota intentando tomar bocanada grandes de aire, mientras sentía su interior arder, Yuri al entender el dolor de Beka decidió distraer al morena besando su torso desnudo y masturbandolo.

—Yuri que?..oh—Otabek no pudo seguir hablando ya que los dedos del ruso tocaron un punto extraño, un punto que lo enloqueció, cegado por el pánico de semejante placer intento huir, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Era demasiado, Yuri lo intentaba sostener de los hombros para que se quedará quieto, pero Otabek rodó en sí quedando boca abajo de la cama respirando agitado, mientras sollozos salían de sus labios.

El rubio sonrió malicioso, tomó las caderas del kasajo levantando su trasero y sin darle tiempo al moreno de pensar metió tres dedos en la entrada de Otabek con rudeza tocando de inmediato el punto del kasajo.

Un gritó mezclado de dolor y placer salieron de la boca de Ota sin su consentimiento, Yuri al escuchar tan bello gritito se acercó al hombro del kasajo enterrando sus dientes allí.

Santa mierda, era demasiado, Otabek eyaculó con violencia en la cama sintiendo como su cuerpo convulsionaba de puro placer.

Yuri más excitado que antes decidió colocarse un condón y entrar en la cavidad anal de Otabek gimiendo en el oído del moreno; Otabek sintió como sus músculos se estiraban forzosamente para recibir el pene del rubio.

—Yuri!, Yuri más lento—pidió Otabek sintiéndo sus rodillas temblar por la presión y su entrada ardiendo como los mil infiernos.

Yuri gruño algo inteligible mordiendo la oreja de Ota sin hacerle caso, tomando las caderas del kasajo y atraerlas más hacia así, mientras gemía sonoramente perdiendo el control.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro el rubio espero unos momentos a que Otabek se acostumbrará a él, cuando estuvo seguro de que el kasajo se había acostumbrado (pues su respiración comenzaba a ser más regular y comenzaba a calmarse) decidió moverse con suavidad.

Yuri comenzó con un vaivén lento y estoico, pero luego las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y profundo, ambos gemían sin control sintiendo el placer en cada partícula de su ser, sintiendo la dureza del otro; Yuri comenzó a masturbar a Otabek par que lo sintiera más.

Hasta que Yuri tocó ese punto de nuevo, justó como una corriente eléctrica que pasó por todo su cuerpo, el placer lo hizo llegar al clímax de forma violenta y hasta dolorosa.

Yuri siguió con las estocadas más y más fuertes, sintiendo como el interior de Otabek se contraía por el placer el rubio también se corrió placenteramente dentro del kasajo.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos, respirando irregular, Yuri salió del interior del kasajo con un gemido de placer.

Ota sintiendo el cansancio de lo hecho comenzó a dormitar, pero entonces sintió un peso en su torso y abrió los ojos.

—otra ronda, esta vez yo quiero sentirte en mi interior—dijo Yuri con lujuria en el oído de Otabek, lo cual provocó que el kasajo se pusiera duro de nuevo.

Esa sería una de mil noches que lo harían y no era solo sexo o cosa de una noche, eso era hacer el amor.

 **nota de la autora: esto lo tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo xd y por casualidad me metí haber que habia escrito y decidí seguirlo para traerselo a ustedes :v.**

para **empezar no hay muchos fanfics donde los protas sean versatiles (no solo en los fanfics si no homoerotica en general) y eso me entristece mucho, porque las relaciones no son siempre de una manera, osea cada vez que leía alguna historia o fanfic no salía del: uke afeminado, sumiso, que casi sienpre era violado y del seme pecho peludo que se hace respetar e que viola a su uke para afirmar su autoridad; por esa razón decidí ir contra todo el ship Otayuri y hacer que Yuri Plisetsky fuera el seme, la verdad me gusto el resultado (aunque era solo un experimento) espero que a ustedes tambien me hace mucha ilusión xD.**

voten **. comentenme. matenme :v cualquier cosa es bienvenida.** **okno.**

 **-july:D.**


End file.
